Fursat k Pal
by Angelbetu
Summary: We always enjoy each others company...we are just complement of each other... A one shot based on yesterday's episode...PURELY DUO


**Hello friends**

 **Thanks for your lovely feedbacks on BATTLEFIELD...**

 **Thanks a lot...**

 **About this one shot...**

 **Based on yesterday's episode...**

 **Kisine agr episode nahi dekha hai to let me summarise that...**

 **A deadly drug was been injected to some passengers in a flight...**

 **Our Abhijeet sir also come under its influence...but he is fine at last as the flight was emergency landed and he is been taken for aid immediately...**

 **Ye story usika continution hai...**

 **Just aise hi likh dia...as kal ka episode buht accha laga tha...**

 **And mere review section me b request aayi Misti dear ki kuch likhun us pr...**

 **So kuch bhi jo dimag me aaya...I just penned down...**

 **Hope it will be like a stressbuster...because I really enjoyed my 30 minutes writing time...**

* * *

 **Fursat Ke Pal**

* * *

Doctor ab Abhijeet keisa hai...

Doctor: he is fine...but abi unhe ek do din under observation rkhna hoga...us drug k kuch or symptoms ya kuch side effects na hon ye sb dekhne k baad hi hum Abhijeet ko discharge denge...

Daya: jeisa aapko theek lage doctor aap kijiye...bus Abhijeet theek hona chiye...

Doctor giving back a content smile: jee wo ab theek hain...aap agar milna chahte hn to mil lijiye 10-15 minute tak hosh me aa jayenge...

Daya: ok doctor...thanks...

Daya entered in the room of Abhijeet where he was sleeping peacefully...he spread hand in his hairs and secured his palm in own...

Daya in small smile: pata nahi kahan kahan ja kr fusa lete ho khud ko boss tum...kuch nahi mila to plane me hi...(with sigh) chalo ab to theek ho...sach mai buht dr rha tha...waqt bhage ja rha tha...bharosa tha ki tum yhn sb sambhal loge...pr ye nhi andaza tha ki tum khud b usi chapet me aa jaoge...

Jab wo airhostess ne phone kr k mesaage dia mai to...and he stopped giving way to his thoughts...

After few seconds of silence Daya came out of his thoughts in shock: Mai to kya...aage b to btao...

Daya look up as till then he was talking with Abhijeet looking at the floor: accha jee to chori chori meri baatein suni ja rhin thin...

Abhijeet sarcastically: jee bilkul chori chori sahab ki baatein nahi sun rha tha mai...sahab ne itni zor zor se baat kr k mujhe jaga dia...accha khasa so rha tha...

Daya: haan haan Acp sir ko bol k chutti dilwa deta hu tumhe ek do hafte ki manate rehna apne is bed pr...yun sone k lie hi mahine me ek do chakkar lagate ho hospital k...khud to fuste hi ho mujhe b...and he stopped with serious expressions...

Abhijeet: are bhai baat poori kyu nahi krte...pet me kahan tk rkkhoge... aise hi itja phool rha hai...(Daya look at him in anger straighting his belly a bit in embarassment while Abhijeet still engaged)ab ye mujhe bhi k aage kya hai...

Daya angrily: mujhe bhi k aage hai mera sar...tum jeise fizool aadmi k sath baat kr k kon waqt barbaad kre...

Abhijeet keenly look at the wall clock...

Daya noticing him asked in confusion and smirk: ab wahan b koi khooni mil gaya kya...

Abhijeet: saarhe dus...

Daya: saarhe dus nahi Inspector sahab 12 baj rhe hain wo bhi raat k aapki wajh se mai b ullu bn k jaag rha hun...

Abhijeet: uhun poore saarhe dus minute already barbaad kr chuke hn aap Inspector Daya mujh jeise(stressing on each word) fizool aadmi se baat krke...

Daya irritatingly: bus taanz krte raho...aur to kuch aata hai nahi...Pachhas message record kr k bhej die...are bhai ek voice call ka option bhi dia hai whatsapp ne hume...pr istemaal krna aaye to na...

Abhijeet: haan haan bilkul garden me jo ghoomne gaya tha mai...sahab ko voice call kr kr k sahab se baatein krun dher saari...or wahan sabko sunau...(angrily)jeise ho paya wese kiya contact...aur wese bhi sahab ki bematlab ki baatein sun ne k lie phone krna jroori nai smjha maine...

Daya too in anger: kyu nahi tumhari sab baatein badi kaam ki hoti hn(mimmicking Abhijeet)...Daya aisa kro...Daya weisa kro...yaar ye pata kro...yaar uski detail nikalwao...khud to baithe hue the us pushpak vimaan mein...humein yahan wahan bhaga rhe the...aur ab yahan aakr sukoon ki neend le rhe ho airconditioned room mein...bhai aish ho to aisi ho...

Abhijeet: to sahab kyu jal jal k shaami kabab bn rhe hain...kaha tha na chal mere sath...pr janab to HQ ki workshops se aise door bhagte hain jaise gadhe k sar se seengh...

Daya in warning tone: Abhijeet mujhe gadha mut bulao...

Abhijeet innocently: Daya maine tumhe gadha nahi bulaya...

Daya relaxing: fir theek hai but again burst in anger listening the other line: maine to seengh bulaya tha...

Daya stood up stamping his foots: tumse baat hi nhin krni h mujhe...

Abhijeet in carefree tone: accha hai... is room ki deewaron k kaan b thk gye honge tumari awaz sun sun k...

Daya: tumhare to thke nahi aaj tak...

Abhijeet was about to say something but his lips curved in a beautiful smile with that sentence and his eyes replaced the color of naughtiness with the unending love and affection for his buddy...

Daya noticed that smile and whistles: ohoo lgta hai Abhijeet babu k mn me pyar jaag gaya apne is nacheej dost k lie...

Abhijeet laughed loudly seeing antics of his bro...but both shocked at the next second when heard a strict tone

Aap log kya kr rhe hain...ek to pichle 45 minute se itni jor jor se baat kr rhe hain...or ab whistling kr rhe hain...dekhiye ye hospital hai...patients ko disturb hota hai...

To Abhijeet: aap to mujhe samjhdaar lagte hain...(Daya shocked) aap itni der se itni loud baat kyu kr rhe hain akhir...

Abhijeet looked at her blankly and she was staring back at him in question...Daya burst in a small laugh seeing both but immediately covered up that by coughing

Abhijeet finally speaks up: jee sister ...hum hum...Daya btayega aapko...

Daya looked at him in shock and showing hand while asking in mute language mai kyu tum...but he stopped his mute talks seeing the focus of sister changed to him...

Daya paused for a second and then started in a really innocent tone and puppy eyes: jee we are sorry...wo mere bhai ki tabyt khrb hai na...jab tabyt khrab hoti hai to wo aisi hi behki behki harkatein krta hai...wo (showing hos finger on his head) thoda problem hai...(he stopped hearing a groan from other side but ignored) mai khayal rkkhunga...

Sister totally influenced by his puppy eyes and world's cutest smile: jee theek hai take care of him ok...and she left...

Abhijeet hitting tightly on Daya's shoulder: to mera dimag khrab hai...

Daya: nahin Abhijeet maine aisa kab kaha...

Abhijeet: fir kya kaha sahab ne...wo ungli aise aise dikhane ka mtlb kya tha...

Daya: accha wooo

Abhijeet: haan jee woooo

Daya: wo mai kh rha tha ki dimag hai hi nahin...khrb kahan se hoga...

It took a second for Abhijeet to understand and soon another tight punch come on Daya's shoulder...

Daya lookes at him angrily with: ouch..jaalim aadmi...

Abhijeet: tu pagal aadmi...

Both turned their faces and in a second the whole room fiiled with big laughs of both making the sister nod her head in no who is still roaming in the same corridor as after coming out she asked from the attendants of Abhijeet of his mental state but she told that both of them are Senior CID officers which made her understand easily that she is been fooled by the cop brothers so she again peeked inside noticed by Abhijeet who signalled Daya and Daya place his hand on Abhijeet's temple immediately while Abhijeet closed his eyes like accha baccha...

Sister can't help without smiling and she left the place with the same smile while Duo again get busy in their never ending talks...

* * *

 **To kesi rahi...please let me know...**

 **Thank u all...**

 **Tanya dear I have not understand ur review in Battlefield...I will be obliged if u please explain it in this story's review section...**

 **Thanks a lot**

 **Sayonaara...**

 **Ignore mistakes if any as written it in one go and not even read it again...**

 **Thanks**


End file.
